


More Than Sunlight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana loves the forest at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Sunlight

Morgana loved the forest at night. She loved the sound of the nightingale in the trees above her and the bugs in the earth below her. Looking at her now nobody would ever have believed her to have once been the pampered princess she once was. Sure, her dress was made from expensive black lace and her hair while not immaculate, looked like care had been taken to make it straggle _just_ right.

  
But her nails and fingers were dirty from digging for herbs and her perfect pale skin was marked by several burns she’d picked up from fires and pots. She was like the forest at night. Dark and rough, scary but beautiful, like any minute she would be bathed in brilliant sunshine and the taint on her soul would be lifted and her nails would be clean and her skin unblemished. But it’d take more than daylight for that to happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHALLENGE #32: Weekly Drabble 7 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
